Ace Dick
|-|Base= |-|Fiesta= |-|GUMMY WORM ZOMBIE= |-|Ultimate= Summary Ace Dick is one of the main playable characters of the Problem Sleuth adventure. AD is introduced early onMspa icon as Problem Sleuth's "arch nemesis," and is the one who locked Problem Sleuth in his office before the beginning of the adventure by ordering some Busts-R-Us. However, he becomes a "playable character" laterMspa icon and joins forces with Problem Sleuth against Mobster Kingpin. It's implied that Ace Dick was teased for being the fat kid at school, and his defensive mechanism toward this is to dance the Truffle Shuffle, from The Goonies. Somehow, this also works as an attack. Ace is not completely cruel and hard-boiled, and decides to end the silly feud he has had between himself and Problem Sleuth when Problem Sleuth frees him from his confinement of rope from some unscrupulous whores that he was trying to get services from. Ace's dream is to rule a city, and this comes true in the Game of Life, where he marries Wifehearst and begets Sonhearst. Power and Stats Key: Base | Fiesta | GUMMY WORM ZOMBIE | Ultimate Tier: 7-B | 7-B | Low 2-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Ace Dick Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Problem Sleuth (Verse) Classification: Humanoid, Detective | Zombie | Strongest Man in the world Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Gunsmanship, Absorption (With Belly of the Whale; Can inhale others, absorbing them.), Summoning (Can summon a sperm whale.) | All previous abilities to greater extents, Rage Power, Enhanced Strength and Durability | All previous abilities to greater extents, Zombie and Undead Physiology, Immortality (Type 1, 2, and 7), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation | All previous abilities to greater extents, Superpowered Physiology, Immunity to Space-Time, Probability, Gravity Manipulation and Reality Warping Attack Potency: City Level (Should be superior to PS and PI.) | City Level (Should've been stronger than before, was able to fight toe to toe with Mobster Kingpin.) | Universal+ Level, possibly Multiversal+ Level (Should've been comparable to Candy Corn Vampire.) | Multiversal+ Level (Literally Igonred Multiversal Gravitational Force of BHMK.) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Problem Sleuth.) | FTL (Should've been faster than before.) | FTL | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: City Class | City Class | Universal+, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: City Level | City Level | Universal+ Level, possibly Multiversal+ Level | Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with machine gun | Unknown Intelligence: Average (Has a average IQ.) | Average (Has same IQ as his base form.) | Below Average (Has a below average IQ.) | Average (Has same IQ as his base form.) Weaknesses: Really Retarded. | Same here. | Will rot away after some time. | Still really retarded. Others Standard Equipment: Tommy Gun, Machine Gun, Hairpin, Megaton Key, and a plank of wood and a Pickelhelm. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Auto-Parry': Can parries an attack by taking it to the gut, potentially severely injuring himself. This ability is only really useful when he's a zombie. *'Belly of the Whale': Can takes in a huge gulp of air, absorbing anything unlucky enough to be in his surroundings by inhaling them into his gut. **'Lv. 99 Belly of the Whale: Blowhole Swansong': His most advanced Stomachtech, which he used to absorb his fellow Ace Dicks and transform into his ultimate form. *'Check Yo'Self Jonah': Can summons a great sperm whale, and then jumps up to ride it, attacking his opponent alongside his new steed. *'Truffle Shuffle': Can raises his shirt to expose his voluminous gut, and then dances back and forth, accosting his opponent with his bare stomach. Individually useless, when performed as a group with his fellow Ace Dicks, it becomes his most powerful weapon. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Problem Sleuth Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Detectives Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Rage Users Category:Immortals